EL HOMBRE SIN VIDA
by Dreams Love Troubles
Summary: La batalla de Hogwarts contada desde un punto de vista nunca leido. Final inesperado


**_EL HOMBRE SIN VIDA_**

Miré hacia el horizonte, las primeras luces del día iluminaban aquello que había a mi alrededor, estaba amaneciendo. Cansada, me encontraba tan cansada, cómo podía haber ocurrido todo tan rápido, recordaba haberme levantado la mañana del día anterior, después de apenas haber dormido en toda la noche, pensando en alguna forma de evitar cruzarme con los Carrow. Había visto cómo Neville y Ginny eran castigados, me hervía la sangre sólo con ver sus heridas, pero, como todos sabíamos, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer.

Un desgarrador grito logró sacarme de mi ensoñación, algo había ocurrido, apreté con fuerza la varita de sicómoro en mi mano derecha y corrí hacia la dirección de la que yo, en ese momento, pensé que provenía el grito. Mis sospechas probaron ser ciertas cuando vi la multitud que se hallaba, aglomerada, en la puerta principal de Hogwarts. Me hice hueco como pude entre la gente y lo vi, Harry Potter se hallaba en el suelo, inmóvil, muerto, a los pies de aquel monstruo, aquel que había hecho de nuestras vidas un infierno, no podía apartar la mirada de él, Harry, y sin poder evitarlo, volví a sumirme en mis pensamientos.

Todo el mundo decía saber quién era Harry Potter, la realidad no era esa, no era cierto, nadie podría jamás decir que conocían a Harry tanto como lo conocían Hermione Granger o Ron Weasley, y, quizás Ginny. Sin embargo, siempre me agradará poder decir que yo sí conocía a Harry, tal vez no tanto como los antes mencionados, pero sí lo suficiente como para considerarme su amiga. Recuerdo perfectamente el día que lo conocí, acababa de salir del despacho de Umbridge, me había castigado por gritarle a Malfoy sobre algo de lo que ya apenas recuerdo, no pude evitar soltar unas pocas lágrimas, esa asquerosa pluma había hecho que algo quedara grabado en mi mano, había sacado la tinta de mí, de mi interior, de mi sangre. Harry apareció como un ángel caído del cielo, me tranquilizó, y me ayudó a curar la herida, como dice el dicho, lo ocurrido a partir de ahí es historia, poco a poco y casi sin querer, una amistad se fue formando entre nosotros, y él me contó la verdad, acerca de Quirrell, el basilisco, Sirius Black, a quien por desgracia nunca pude conocer, ya que me habría encantado, me contó acerca del laberinto, de cómo se había sentido, abandonado, cuando ni siquiera su mejor amigo pudo confiar en él, me contó acerca de Ginny, de cómo temía que al acercarse, al quererla, ella fuera la que saliera mal parada. Me lo contó todo, y desde ese día, yo me juré a mí misma que le seguiría hasta el final, y eso he hecho, hasta ahora.

Desperté con el sonido de jadeos, jadeos de horror, no pude detener el que escapó de mis labios al ver a Neville delante de mí, con el sobrero seleccionador sobre su cabeza, y en llamas, levanté la varita para hacer algo cuando de repente Neville rompió el hechizo que lo hacía estar inmóvil, se quitó el sombrero y sacó algo de su interior. Supe lo que era cuando de un fluido movimiento, como si hubiera estado toda su vida empuñando una espada, Neville cortó la cabeza de Nagini.

A partir de ahí todo fue un caos, Harry había desaparecido, pero muchos otros habían venido, por primera vez, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí esperanza, podíamos hacerlo, de qué iba a servir el sacrificio de Harry si nosotros nos rendíamos. Así que con unas fuerzas que no poseía, luché, luché por mí, por Fred, por Colin Creevey, por todos aquellos que ya no podían luchar, pero que aun así siempre nos ayudarían.

~.~

Harry estaba vivo, casi me da un infarto cuando lo vi aparecer bajo la capa. Ahora solo quedaban los dos, Harry y Voldemort, Voldemort y Harry, y entonces, al ver la cara de resolución de Harry, por fin lo comprendí, esta era su lucha, tenía que ser él, siempre había tenido que ser él, no era esa estúpida profecía, no era el mundo mágico, pero sobre todo, no era venganza, era justicia, Harry necesitaba hacer esto, lo necesitaba para poder estar en paz consigo mismo.

No pude evitar que una mueca pasara por mi cara cuando un relámpago de arrepentimiento atravesó mi corazón mientras Harry hablaba. Recordaba perfectamente lo feliz que me había sentido cuando la profesora McGonagall había echado a Severus Snape de Hogwarts, me sentía asqueada conmigo misma, ese hombre lo único que había intentado era protegernos, y ahora, jamás se lo podría agradecer, nadie iba a poder hacerlo nunca, Severus Snape estaba muerto, sentí la ya tan conocida impotencia recorrer mi cuerpo de arriba abajo.

No. No iba a dejar las cosas como estaban, me negaba a darle la espalda a la realidad, Severus Snape era un héroe, y como tal, lo mínimo que yo podía hacer por él era intentar salvarlo, o, por lo menos, darle un entierro digno, Harry no había podido, y cualquiera pensaría que era una locura, una estupidez incluso, pero no importaba.

Alcancé a oír cómo Harry pedía arrepentimiento a Voldemort, a quien a partir de ahora todo el mundo conocería como Tom Ryddle, aún sin oír su respuesta supe que no lo haría. Voldemort jamás se arrepentiría de las vidas que había quitado, ya era demasiado tarde para eso, su mente, su alma, estaba demasiado dañada como para sentir algo.

Ignoré a la gente que miraba como me marchaba, como si estuviera loca, como si el ver a ese ser morir debiera ser mi prioridad, la de todos, no lo era, todos lo sabíamos, Voldemort lo sabía, aún si Harry fallara, él jamás saldría de aquí vivo, había demasiada gente, demasiada tristeza y enfado. En mi camino pasé por la enfermería y cogí todas las pociones que pude cargar en mis brazos, ni siquiera miré sus etiquetas, algo en mi interior me decía que debía apurarme, así que lo más rápido que pude me dirigí a la casa de los gritos.

La imagen que me esperaba allí era tan grotesca que casi hizo que se me cayeran las pociones que cargaba; Con todo el cuidado que pude, las deposité en una mesa coja que había cerca de la pared, se notaba que la casa era antigua, la madera, antes de un claro color miel ahora se encontraba teñida de un color caoba. Me acerqué al cuerpo del profesor más odiado de Hogwarts, e intentando hacer caso omiso a la espesa sangre que lo manchaba todo, intenté encontrar el pulso. Afortunadamente, mi padre muggle había exigido que tomara un curso en primeros auxilios al igual que todos los muchachos de mi edad, ' _la magia no siempre podrá ayudarte',_ casi sonreí al escuchar su voz en mi cabeza, qué pensaría él acerca de todo esto.

El cuerpo estaba tibio, suprimí un escalofrío mientras notaba la textura de la sangre empapando mis dedos, sin embargo, por instinto llevé mi mano a mi boca para suprimir un jadeo, no pude evitar notar que mi cara estaba húmeda, en algún momento había comenzado a llorar; ya no importaba la sangre, muchas buenas personas habían muerto esta noche, sin embargo, y por fortuna, Severus Snape no era una de ellas, y el débil pulso que se advertía en su yugular era la prueba de ello.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro al extender mi mano hacia la primera poción, agradecí haber tomado ese curso de primeros auxilios, jamás habría podido deducir que el profesor aún seguía con vida de no haber sabido tomarle el pulso, y, probablemente, para cuando otros vinieran a recoger su cuerpo, él ya estaría muerto. Pero Severus Snape estaba vivo, y, aunque muchos otros no lo hubieran conseguido, Hogwarts no iba a quedarse sin director, y no pude más que dar las gracias por ello.

Nadie sabía que ocurriría a continuación, pero, estaba segura de que este hombre iba a vivir para verlo.

~.~

HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO! ESPERO QUE OS HAYA ENCANTADO ESTE ONE SHOT, ME APETECÍA ESCRIBIR ALGO ASÍ, ADEMÁS ES UN REGALO PARA MI QUERIDA GEMA ODISON, BUSCARLA EN TWITTER E INSTAGRAM, PQ SU TRABAJO ES INCREÍBLE, CON LA QUE ADEMÁS COMPARO UN BLOG RECIÉN ABIERTO, TENEIS EL LINK ENLA BIOGRAFIA, PASAROS SI QUERÉIS VER MÁS DE ESTE TIPO DE CONTENIDO, ADEMÁS DE POEMAS, HECHOS POR ELLA

UN BUEN DIA A TODOS!


End file.
